Y te vi
by Hinamori Uchiha
Summary: Esa voz, la conocía; esos ojos, los había mirado antes, ese cabello…


**Diclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Tite Kubo. No hay ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** AU, tal vez algo de OoC, posiblemente lemon en capítulos posteriores. Este será un conjunto de pequeños shot's, que si bien llevarán algo de cronología entre ellos, se ubicarán en tiempos distintos y/o distantes.

* * *

**Y te vi.**

Nervios. Los había sentido la mayoría de las veces, y esta no era la excepción. Su primer día de ingreso a la universidad, sus ojos iban y venía de un lado a otro observando superficialmente unas instalaciones completamente desconocidas para ella, miró el pedazo de papel arrugado que traía en sus manos, fijándose en el detalle que indicaba cuál era su número de clase y en cuál de los edificios se encontraba; una vez ubicado apresuró su camino, pues además del estrés que el primer día de clases produce, llegaba tarde.

Era un completo tumulto, los estudiantes se movían de un lugar a otro, buscando sus salones, el ruido de las conversaciones la hizo sentirse más perturbada; rostros desconocidos pasaban de un lado a otro, todos desubicados completamente. Avanzó por la escalinata y se adentró en el edificio principal. Vio un grupo de jóvenes amontonados, seguro ahí estaba el croquis mostrando el lugar de las aulas. Como pudo logró llegar al frente, y situó su clase, en ese mismo edificio ─"qué suerte"─, pensó, y una vez que se libró del cúmulo de alumnos avanzó por el pasillo buscando las escaleras al tiempo que mentalmente revisaba si contaba con todos sus útiles, las libretas en la mano, en su pequeña bolsa un lápiz, pluma, borrador, sacapuntas y… se estrelló con alguien.

Instintivamente se disculpó, hizo una leve inclinación en señal de ello, levantó la mirada para observar a la persona que no respondió a su disculpa; sólo distinguió en su rostro una mueca de fastidio, el ceño fruncido y una ceja ligeramente alzada, pero lo que llamó su atención fue esos ojos cafés y el cabello anaranjado del chico, se sintió extrañamente intimidada y avergonzada por la seriedad en esa mirada.

—No es nada — mencionó el aludido, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. No esperó respuesta de la chica, sólo se fue.

Ella se quedó ahí un momento, pensando, luego recordó su retraso respecto a la hora de entrada y siguió viendo los números en las puertas de los salones hasta que dio con el suyo.

No se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta, esa era la razón por la que odiaba llegar tarde en un inicio de curso, porque todos clavaban la mirada en ella, como si fuese el nuevo bicho raro que se atrevía a llegar tarde justo ese día. La profesora ya se encontraba dando su cátedra, llamó su atención y ella sólo atinó a solicitar su permiso para poder pasar.

Por segunda ocasión en ese día pidió disculpas, ese momento, por llegar tarde.

—o—

El día se tornaba caluroso, el sol afuera parecía quemar todo a su paso, inclusive los pocos rayos que entraban en el aula se sentían como fuego sobre la piel; era un digno día de verano, un día acalorado y tedioso; todos y cada uno de los profesores tocaron el tema de lo que trataría su asignatura, tomó un par de anotaciones, las más importantes a su punto de vista. No había reparado en sus compañeros, sólo en los que estaban sentados junto a ella, tenía el gusto de haber entablado conversación con uno de ellos, le dio la impresión de ser muy introvertido, pero muy amable al responder sus cuestiones, los demás eran muy ruidosos, eso le agradaba, y ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para irlos conociendo poco a poco.

La tarde avanzó más lenta que de costumbre para ella, pero al fin la última clase había llegado, el profesor era un tanto distinto a los demás, a diferencia de ellos, este le agradó bastante, su método de enseñanza se veía más relajado y divertido, no por eso menos importante.

El profesor organizó equipos de trabajo, la meta era que los alumnos se conocieran entre ellos, los eligió por números, a ella le correspondió el cuatro, busco a sus compañeros con el mismo dígito, y en un semicírculo se sentaron pretendiendo avanzar con la actividad. Comenzó a contar de derecha a izquierda:

—"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…" —faltaba uno.

—¿Podrían decirme qué número son aquí? —Esa voz, la conocía, esos ojos, los había mirado antes, ese cabello…

—Antes… te vi —contestó sin pensarlo; sacudió su cabeza espabilando y respondió la pregunta del chico—. Cuatro, somos el número cuatro —indicó observándolo atentamente, esa misma mueca de fastidio aún estaba en su rostro. Él sólo tomó una silla y cerró completamente el círculo, callado sin decir una sola palabra.

Los demás compañeros se miraron entre sí, él causaba una impresión típica de "no te metas conmigo".

El chico a su izquierda tomó la iniciativa y se presentó ante los demás:

—Mi nombre es Asano, Asano Keigo, pero me pueden llamar sólo Keigo —el chico le cayó bien, parecía muy simpático. La miró a ella y entendió que le cedía la batuta.

—Inoue Orihime —continúo. Y uno a uno se fueron presentando, hasta que llegó el turno de él.

Suspiró cansino.

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo, así que ese era su nombre.

La actividad se realizó sin percance, pero en una curiosa atmósfera de desconfianza, seguro era por el inicio del curso y nuevos compañeros. Extrañamente no se pudo concentrar en nada de lo que decían sus acompañantes, su mirada, sólo vagaba de su libreta sin ningún apunte a la mirada profunda de él. Esa mirada que le incomodaba y al mismo tiempo le intrigaba, o mejor dicho le atraía.

* * *

**N/A:** Es la primera vez que trato con Bleach, así que me servirían mucho sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc, etc…

*Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.* [Con dedicatoria especial, a: M, sí a ti... a pesar de todo]


End file.
